godzillafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mothra Leo
thumb|344pxMothra Leo ist eine Riesenmotte und eigentlich nur eine vom Namen, Aussehen und Fähigkeiten her unterschiedene Mothra. Sie ist das Hauptmonster in der Mothra-Trilogie, also in Das Siegel der Elias, Das versunkene Königreich und King Ghidorah kehrt zurück. In allen drei Filmen ist sie stets eine Beschützerin der Menschheit. Vor allem die Kinder liegen ihr am Herzen. Nicht überraschend, da sich die Reihe an ein eher jüngeres Publikum wendet. Allgemeines Raupe [[Datei:Mothra_Leo_Larve.jpg|thumb|left|160px|'Mothra Leo' als Raupe]]Wie jede Mothra schlüpfte auch Mothra Leo aus einem Ei. Schon als Raupe war Mothra Leo anderen Mothra-Raupen weit überlegen. Sie hat türkise Augen und mehrere Stacheln am Mund, zudem einige am Schwanzbereich. Sie ist bräunlich gefärbt. Sie wirkt zwar sehr schwach und unbeholfen, allerdings kann sie in dieser Form relativ lange gegen Desghidorah bestehen, für diesen es ein Leichtes war, Mothra Leos Mutter zu besiegen. Normales Stadium Im normalen Stadium sieht sie in etwa aus wie ihre Mutter, nur nicht ganz so farbenfroh. Ihre Flughäute werden von Rottönen dominiert. Mothra Leo hat buschige Fühler und jetzt grüne Augen. Regenbogen Mothra Leo [[Datei:Mothra_Gogo.jpg|thumb|left|160px|'Mothra Leo',' '''verschmolzen mit Ghogo]]Dieses Stadium erreicht '''Mothra Leo' im Film Mothra II – Das versunkene Königreich. Als sie im Kampf gegen Dagahra um Mothra Leo schlecht bestellt ist, entschließt sich Ghogo dazu, mit Mothra Leo zu verschmelzen. Das Aussehen von Mothra Leo wird noch flauschiger und zwischen den Flügeln entsteht ein weiches Flaum, das an Ghogo erinnert. Allgemein dominiert nun ein weißer Farbton den Körper. Ghogo lebt in Mothra Leo '''weiter. Außerdem werden die Flügel viel bunter. Die gesamte Energie von '''Mothra Leo steigt enorm. Aqua Mothra Leo [[Datei:Aqua_MothraLeo.jpg|thumb|left|160px|'Aqua Mothra Leo']]Dieses Stadium ist auf dem selben Level wie das Regenbogen-Level, allerdings ist Mothra Leo in dieser Form in der Lage, mit voller Kraft unter Wasser zu kämpfen. Dank der Verschmelzung mit Ghogo kann Mothra Leo ihre Flügel so formen, dass sie wie eine Torpedoform aussehen. Das Gesicht wird schmaler, damit die Luft beim Flug, oder das Wasser beim Schwimmen, besser um den Körper umgeleitet werden kann. Insgesamt wirkt der Körper robuster, da er auch aussieht, als wäre er teilweise mit Stahl überzogen. Die Fühler stehen steif nach oben ab. Die Augen leuchten blau. Lichtgeschwindigkeit Mothra Leo [[Datei:Lichtgeschwindigkeit_Mothra_Leo.jpg|thumb|left|160px|'Lichtgeschwindigkeits Mothra Leo']]Zuerst muss Mothra Leo im Aqua-Modus sein. Dank Molls Zauber verwandelt sich Mothra Leo '''in dieses Stadium. Hier erreicht ihre Fluggeschwindigkeit Lichtgeschwindigkeit Mach 12. Ihre Flügel funktionieren als Schneideblätter. Ein fliegender Gegner hat '''Mothra Leo kaum noch was entgegen zu setzen. Allgemein erinnert der Körperbau stark an den Aqua-Modus. Der Aqua- und Lichtgeschwindigkeits-Modus sind beides Zustandsformen und sind keine wirklich andauernde Formen von Mothra Leo. Die Formen sind der Regenbogenform untergeordnet. Armor Mothra Leo [[Datei:Mothra_Metall.jpg|thumb|left|160px|'Mothra Leo' nach dem Millionen-Schlaf]]Dieses Stadium erreicht Mothra Leo im letzten Teil der Trilogie; Mothra III – King Ghidorah kehrt zurück. Da King Ghidorah wieder auf der Erde auftaucht und Kinder entführt, entschließt sich Mothra Leo, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Allerdings hat Mothra Leo keine Chance. So reist sie in die Vergangenheit vor 70 Millionen Jahren, um dort den damals noch jüngeren, etwas schwächeren King Ghidorah zu töten. Allerdings kann Mothra Leo nicht zurückreisen. So kommen drei prähistorische Mothra-Raupen und umhüllen sie in Fäden. Als King Ghidorah überraschend in der Gegenwart auftaucht, sprengt ein Kokon, der die Jahre überstanden hatte und Armor Mothra Leo erscheint. Sie hat blaue Augen, Flügel überwiegend in blaue, lila und orangenen Tönen und ihr Körper ist, mit Ausnahme der meisten Fläche der Flügel, mit einer Rüstung überzogen, daher der Name. Sie entstand im Laufer der Millionen. In dieser Form ist es Mothra Leo ein leichtes, King Ghidorah zu besiegen. Eternal Mothra Leo [[Datei:Eternal_Mothra_Leo.jpg|thumb|left|160px|'Eternal Mothra Leo', die wahrscheinlich stärkste Mothra überhaupt]]Nach dem Gewinn des Kampfes gegen King Ghidorah verwandelt sich Mothra Leo in dieses endgültige und vielleicht sogar das stärkste Stadium. Mit der Kraft des Elias-Dreiecks belebte sie die gefallene Moll wieder und flog mit den Elias gen Horizont. Die Flügel erfahren einen überdurchschnittlichen Wachstumsschub - sie hat die größten Flügel aller verschiedenen Stufen. Im Allgemeinen ist sie sehr farbenfroh und flauschig, ähnlich der Regenbogenform. Überwiegende Farben sind weiß und orange am Körper, die Flügel bestechen mit Regenbogenfarben in hellen Formen. Fähigkeiten Mothra leo.jpeg|'Mothra Leos' Energiestrahl Mothra Leo Stirnblitz.jpg|Der Energiestrahl wird überwiegend aus der Stirn gefeuert und variiert in den Farben Mothra Leo Sturzflugangriff.jpg|Im Sturzflug schießt Mothra Leo gebündelte Energie aus ihren Flügeln Mothra Torpedo.jpg|'Mothra Leo' in der Torpedoform Mothra Leo Blitz.jpg|'Mothra Leo' lädt ihren Blitzstrahl auf... Mothra Leo Blitz2.jpg|... und schießt ihn ab Mothra Leo ist eine Mothra und verfügt über sämtliche Fähigkeiten, die ihre Artgenossen ebenfalls beherrschen. Als Larve ist Mothra Leo eher schwach. Hauptsächlich attackiert sie Gegner mit einem klebrigen und extrem stabilen Faden. Dadurch werden diese bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Aufgrund ihrer großen Masse kann sie aber in diesem Stadium auch ihren gesamten Körper zu rammenden Angriffen benutzen und ihren Feind zudem mit ihren scharfen Mundwerkzeugen beißen. So war es für Desghidorah fast unmöglich, sie von seinem Schwanz zu trennen, als sie sich erst einmal fest biss. Als ausgewachsene Motte schießt sie Energiestrahlen in verschiedenen Formen und aus unterschiedlichen Körperteilen. Außerdem kann sie Elektrizität erzeugen und diese als gebündelten Blitzstrahl abfeuern. Ein häufig gesehener Angriff ist es, dass sie mit den Flügeln einen Wirbelsturm erzeugt. Gemischt mit ein wenig Flugpulver von ihren Flügeln, können Gegner gelähmt als auch geblendet werden. Bei der eigentlichen Mothra ist allerdings bekannt, dass dieser Angriff sie bis zum Tod schwächen kann. Daneben verwandelt sich Mothra Leo im Verlauf der Trilogie mehrmals. So hat sie in der Aqua- und Lichtgeschwindigkeitsform ein an Torpedos erinnerndes Aussehen. Durch diese Form sind die Flügel wesentlich robuster und dienen als Waffen. So werden Gegner im Flug einfach gerammt. Durch jede Entwicklung steigt ihre Kampfkraft. Ist ihr Gegner erst einmal kampfunfähig, hat Mothra die Möglichkeit, den Feind einzusperren und ein Siegel darüber zulegen, um die böse Energie zu verbannen. Geschichte Mothra – Das Siegel der Elias Im Film Mothra – Das Siegel der Elias kommt Mothra Leo zunächst als Raupe vor. Die eigentliche Mothra ist die Mutter von Mothra Leo. Sie ist uralt und zu schwach um den Kampf gegen Desghidorah zu gewinnen. Sie stirbt im Kampf gegen den Drachen. Ihr Kind, die Raupe, wird im Verlauf des Films zur ausgewachsenen Motte. Zur besseren Unterscheidung wird sie Mothra Leo '''getauft, im Films selbst allerdings nur mit Mothra angesprochen. Sie gewinnt den Kampf. Mothra II – Das versunkene Königreich In Mothra II – Das versunkene Königreich kommt es zum Kampf gegen Dagahra. Dieser wurde vor Urzeiten von dem versunkenen Königreich Nirakanai als Schutzpatron geschaffen. Er hat unglaubliche Kräfte und '''Mothra Leo ist ihm anfangs nicht gewachsen. Sie kämpft gegen ihn, da die Elias sich mit einigen Kindern in die Ruinen gewagt haben. So haben sie den Schutzpatron auf den Plan gerufen, der die Truppe sogleich attackiert. In dem Film verschmilzt Mothra Leo mit Ghogo, einem weißen, flauschigen, liebenswerten Kobold mit unglaublichen Heilungskräften. Durch die Fusion schafft es die Motte Dagahra zu besiegen. Mothra III – King Ghidorah kehrt zurück In Mothra III – King Ghidorah kehrt zurück kehrt Grand King Ghidorah zurück auf die Welt und will die menschliche Rasse vernichten, indem er alle Kinder entführt. Selbst Mothra Leo ist ihm nicht gewachsen. Erst als Mothra in die Vergangenheit reist und den damals noch schächeren Cretaceous King Ghidorah bekämpft, erlangt sie einen Sieg. Danach kommen prähistorische Mothra-Larven und hüllen Mothra Leo in einen schützenden Kokon, wo er die nächsten Jahrmillionen heil übersteht. In der Gegenwart wütet King Ghidorah indes weiter herum, als ein versteinerter Kokon aufsprengt und der über 70-Millionen Jahre alte Mothra Leo in seinem Armor-Level erscheint. Dieser vernichtet schließlich King Ghidorah. Danach verwandelt er sich ins Eternal-Level und fliegt mit den Cosmos weg. Godzilla Island [[Datei:Mothra_Leo_Godzilla_Island.jpg|thumb|160px|'Mothra Leo' und Mothra im Kampf gegen Hedorah]]Mothra Leo kommt auch in Godzilla Island vor, wo sie gemeinsam mit einer anderen Mothra ein Verbündeter von Godzilla ist und gegen unzählige Feinde kämpft. en:Mothra Leo Kategorie:Monster